


Bloodied Snow

by winter_scldier



Series: Bloodied Snow [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many dead....how many more are next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See What I've Become

"You've done good work soldier. But not good enough. I expect better from a miserable rat like you."

"You stupid excuse of an assassin! You left witnesses! Wipe his stupid ass, and take care of the survivors. I never want to hear this happen again."

"I swear to god if you made a mistake you'll have hell to pay."

"We are an organization with a purpose, soldier. Your actions on the field have left us no choice but to hope that in the future, you are of more use. Freeze him!"  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Alarms were blaring as he shot up from his cot. It had been roughly three years since the unfroze him, but he could still remember going under. He remembered getti beaten for failing a mission. He remembered being a disappointment to the entire mission. 

He woke up to an entirely different Hydra leader. He had tried to wipe all memories of the previous one, but somehow he held on. There are just memories that can scar a person so badly, that they never forget. 

In the past three years he had been trying his hardest to build up the trust of the new commander. He had completed sever missions successfully after waking up, but it wasn't helping. The new leader wanted him to take out the ever-famous Captain Steve Rogers before the trust could be gained. 

He thought it would be simple to take him out. Just a simple get in-get out style mission. He thought it would be easy to kill one of the worlds most famous people. He was wrong. So very wrong.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Captain Rogers was part of the international group of "heros" called the Avengers was all they told him. They didn't include the part stating how many other Avengers there were. 

He had found the Avengers base late at night and planned to assassinate Roger, only to be stopped by a man with a bow and arrows. 

A fight broke out between them. Eventually two other people came out and joined the fight, none of them could be identified as Captain Rogers. He retreated into the woods, but knew he couldn't go back to Hydra. He had a plan. He was going to kill every last one of them.


	2. The First Blood

He lost count of how many gun stores he robbed as he prepared himself. He had hidden himself in different forests and abandoned building for weeks before he decided it was time to start the murder spree. 

His commander had told him that Captain Rogers would recognize him, and refer to him as "Bucky". He was also told that he would need to act like he knew Rogers in an attempt to gain his trust. 

As far as he knew, nobody had seen his face in the fight, but he needed to make sure they didn't know it was him. He took out his knife and cut his hair short.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
He went to the base in the middle of the day this time, acting like he was hurt. He gave himself a lot of cuts and bruises, and cut his leg so be had an excuse to limp. And then he scrapped the star off his metal arm. 

He limped up to the door with a hurt look on his face. 

"Please," he called. "I need help. I'm hurt!" 

A man he recognized from the fight as Sam Wilson opened and looked at him questioningly. 

"You gotta name pal?" He asked. He nodded. "Bucky. Bucky Barnes. Please sir the guys that jumped me took my phone. I don't know where I am, and I just need some help."

Sam sighed and looked around. "Alright fine," he said. "But you can't stay long. I've got stuff to do." 

"Thank you," he said limping into the building. "If you have a bandage I can take care of it myself. I just don't know where the nearest hospital is." 

Sam nodded and tossed him some gauze. "Nice arm," he said. "How'd you get it?"

"Army. 107th," he said. "There was a grenade blast next to me and a few of my friends. Only two of us survived." He sighed and finished bandaging his leg. 

"Thank you for your help sir, but I'm afraid you and I must be going." 

He advanced on Sam before he could even realize what was happening. He stabbed him in the stomach, avoiding blood from getting on the floor, and dragged him outside. He carried him back into the woods where he watched him slowly bleed out, the entire time he was struggling to get up. 

As soon as the life left his eyes, he got to work. He dug a deep grave near a tree and virtually erased any evidence of life around the area. 

He knew it wouldn't be that easy again. None of the others would fall for that sort of thing. He had to work out a new strategy.


	3. Winter's Bite

A man by the name of Clint Barton noticed Sam Wilson's disappearance first. He had also been present in the base, but had been asleep. It was early the next morning that he sent word to the other Avengers about his mysterious disappearance. 

He knew they would update their security after that. There would never be only one person left awake, and they were not to let anyone inside if it wasn't an absolute emergency. 

He was an assassin. Not an actor. He couldn't always just go in there and lie to them about who he was. He knew he'd have to plan a mass murder, which against several of the worlds greatest heros, would not be easy. 

He had enough weapons to take down at least one of them before he even got into the building. He wondered if Rogers would still know who he was. According to his commander, they had been "the best of friends" in the thirties and forties. 

Another man by the name of Tont Stark was a rather large concern. If he couldn't take him out right at the very beginning, He would have to gamble on him not having his special suit. If he did there was almost no way he'd get out of there. 

He figured it might be easiest to take out Barton first. He had nothing special about him other incredible combat skills and his extreme accuracy with a bow. He would be easier than the rest.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
There were a lot of news reports about Sam Wilson. Many places were saying they suspected he was murdered, but they couldn't find his body. That made him smile inside. He figured his commander would see it. Help him gain his trust. 

There had been a day where the police almost caught him. They had been looking of Wilson's body and they were only about four hundred feet from his camp. They had nearly found the body, but he was buried deep enough that they suspected he just wasn't there.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was about three weeks later the media confirmed Wilson as deceased. They were unable to find a body, or any other news suggesting that he was alive. Barton had said there was a small drop of blood on the floor of the base, but the sample wasn't enough to collect and DNA. 

He thought he could attack the Avengers at their weakest point. He thought that in their moment of grieving, he could strike. But they were ready. They knew they weren't safe. They had armored themselves. They had evacuated the base for a long period of time. But he didn't know that. He launched his attack, unaware of the cameras, unaware there wasn't a living soul in that building. 

He threw a smoke grenade through a window before going in after it went off. Something started firing at him, and he hit the ground. A bullet of some kind struck him in the leg, and started bleeding. He knew that all was lost. He couldn't clean the blood. He would be found. He had failed.


	4. Murdered Soldier

It took months for him to recover after being shot several times. The media had been going crazy after his blood had been identified at the base. It seemed every news station in the country had the same headline. "Why was the blood of deceased World War II soldier James Barnes found at the Avengers base in Washington DC?"

He wondered how Rogers felt about the whole thing. It was obvious he would have doubts, but maybe he could use that to his advantage. If they were really as good if friends as he has been told, he could possibly talk him into doing some horrible things. 

He thought up a new plan to arm the base when no one was present. He heard about a meeting between them at an undisclosed location that he presumed wouldn't be the base. He took the opportunity, and slowly made his way there with the weapons.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
His only way in was through the door. He couldn't break in, otherwise they would suspect another attack. He sabotaged the cameras and picked the lock.

He desperately hoped that he wasn't going to get caught, even though he thought he did it correctly. 

He spent what felt like hours strategically placing grenades and other weapons where nobody would see them until it was too late.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was only chance that Clint Barton returned to the base alone that night. It was only chance that he triggered a grenade, sending the front part of the building into ruin. 

Barton had been sent flying across the room, and his neck snapped upon hitting the tile floor. Police were at the scene in minutes, along with some of the other Avengers. All the meanwhile he watched from the tree line, hidden by shadows.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Someone found the body of Sam Wilson the next morning. There was something about a hunter and his dog stumbled upon the grave. It was decomposed enough that the only DNA they could get was from his wallet. 

He knew that getting another Avenger would be extremely difficult. They most likely would never go back to the base, and if they did, it would be a long time. But he would be waiting. He wouldn't be there when they did.


	5. Two Down, Two to Go

According to recent reports every other Avenger besides Stark and Rogers had disappeared. It was supposedly a case of not wanting to risk being murdered every second. 

Even though the remained out of hiding, the two of them were always armed. Stark was always carrying around military grade weapons, and Rogers always had his shield. They never left each others side either. 

He watched them wallow away into their own anxiety. They had found another location to hide out in about thirty miles away from the ruined one, and he watched. 

The two of them were slowly slipping into insanity. They had locked themselves into their own personal prison. They hardly went anywhere, and the places they did go they heavily armed themselves and kept to the shadows.

But he wasn't focused on Stark. As long as he didn't have his suit, it would be a fairly simple battle. He could take quite a few bullets before he went down. But he wanted Rogers. 

It would be a long battle. Someone would die. Someone always died.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
He had successfully killed so many people, and half of them he didn't even know why. They would only ever tell him his mission. Who to kill, when to kill. 

He'd wake up back at a Hydra base with no memory of what happened. No memory of who's life he had just ended. But he always never wanted to do it again. 

But none of that mattered now. He had to focus on his task at hand. Whoever he could kill first he would.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It had been several months since Barton's death. It had been over a year since Sam Wilson. He wondered if he would ever kill the other Avengers. He would be able to get a few of them easier than others. Thor would be his hardest challenge, so he didn't think he'd ever want to fight him. 

He sat and planned his attack again. He knew he would have to make sure they were actually there before storming in again. They had all but gone insane sitting in that base by themselves for days at a time. It was a miracle they hadn't decided to join the others in hiding.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was around four that next morning when he broke in through a window. He heard a few things hit the floor in another room, and he hurriedly armed himself. 

Out came Stark armed with an assult rifle from another room. He had dark circles around his eyes, and he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He had obviously been drinking. His eyes were glassy and distant. 

Drunk or not, he was still ready to fight. Stark aimed the gun at his head, and only missed by a hair. He charged with blade, ready to kill. 

He pulled out his knife and fought back. They clashed multiple times, neither one giving up. Eventually he got the upper hand on Stark. 

He spun him around taking his arm, and breaking it. Stark screamed in agony before he took the knife, and sliced his throat. Blood poured out of the wound as Stark struggled to get free from his grasp. 

He finally let him go when he was certain he was dead. He had killed the famous Tony Stark. He had killed Iron Man.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
He went around the base multiple times, trying to find Rogers. Around the third time through he found him unconscious under a bed. He raised his weapon to shoot him in the skull, but he hesitated. It was that moment that he lost the advantage. Rogers grabbed the gun and shoved it away, hitting him with his shield. 

He stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance. Rogers frantically climbed out from under the bed and grabbed his shield. 

"Buck," he said. "You need to listen to me. This isn't you." He didn't hesitate. He charged at Rogers, and was only centimeters away from embedding the knife in his chest. 

"I don't know you," he said striking him across the head. "Who the fuck is Bucky?" He took the knife again and hit Rogers in the shoulder, and pinned him against the wall.


End file.
